Bella's News
by lkd1984
Summary: This is just a little one-shot that takes place 8-10 years after "New Moon," if Alice had never seen Bella jump and Edward had never come back. Jacob & Bella are together.


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fiction, so please bear with me! I don't own anything, although I wish I did ;-) Reviews are appreciated!**

I sat on the edge of our bed, my feet dangling off the side, almost touching the hardwood floor. I closed my eyes and took in a slow breath while massaging lotion over the back of my hands and on my forearms, which were still slightly damp from my shower. I stole a long glance over my shoulder toward our bedroom door, knowing that Jacob would be home from the garage any minute. I didn't mind the recent late nights - their business was busier than ever and tonight I had the chance to finish up my article. Not that I could concentrate on what I was writing whatsoever. My thoughts kept circling around the news that I found out this morning. The news that made me feel as if I had the key to all of the mysteries and secrets and beauty of the world, tucked inside of me, protected.

I finished putting on my lotion and set the bottle down on my nightstand as I heard the front door open and close.

Jake was home.

I felt a flock of butterflies tickle and warm my stomach and I couldn't resist letting a toothy smile escape.

Only seconds passed. I heard our bedroom door open, and immediately felt Jacob's warm presence fill the room. His presence felt like rays of sunshine settling on my back and I felt satiated and whole. The mattress sunk under Jacob's weight as he crawled on the bed, lifting up my wet hair and nuzzling the back of my neck.

"I've missed you." Jake inhaled deeply as his arm snaked around my waist, heat radiating from him and spreading through me, warming me like a flame. He gently pulled me towards him as he lay against the head of the bed, scooping me up and setting me in his lap.

"I've missed you too." I let out a deep breath and snuggled into him. Content. Happy.

"You smell amazing. The whole house smells amazing," Jake said as he planted kisses on my hair, my forehead, my jaw, and my lips. "What did you make?"

I briefly pulled my lips away from his warm skin, "Something from your mom's old recipe box that Billy gave me."

Jake pulled back from our kiss to look at me. "Thank you... Bella, it really smells delicious. I can't wait to try it." His eyes could've spoken the words for him. Jake's deep chestnut eyes echoed appreciation and wonder. Still wonder, after so many years together. Still amazement, as we fell even more in love with each other every day than we ever thought was humanely possible.

"Jake," I whispered as he started to kiss my neck from my ear to my collarbone. "I have something to tell you."

Here it comes, the moment of truth. The moment that somehow feels familiar, as if I had been waiting to experience it my whole life.

Jake reluctantly withdrew his mouth from my neck to cup my face with his warm hand and look me in the eyes. His gaze consisted of trust and promise. "What is it, Bells?"

I let out another deep breath, "We re going to have a baby."

My heartbeat sped up with joy and elation. I had been waiting to tell him our news all day after Emily and I got back from the gynecologist. Jake and I weren't necessarily trying to have a baby, but we decided together that I should stop taking birth control and see what would happen.

It happened.

Jake's mouth gaped open as if he were in mid-sentence. His deep, beautiful eyes brimmed with tears. We started into each others eyes and I felt I could see into my own personal heaven. It felt as if time slowed down, as if we were experiencing life in slow motion. Just gazing at each other, completely in sync, ready for anything.

A noise came from the back of Jake's throat. Our slow motion sped back up to normal time. "Bella... A baby? We're having a baby?" His voice rose with each word. His face breaking into a giant toothy grin, like mine from earlier. I could feel his heart swelling, pumping, and enlarging to what felt like 10 times its normal size.

"Yes," I nodded.

A tear slid from Jake's eye. "Oh, Bella. Bella, my beautiful, perfect, Bella." He feathered my face in light kisses - my eyelids, my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, and my ears. He lifted me up and positioned us so we were lying next to each other on our bed. The constant stream of kisses continued, this time over my shoulders, down my arms, and across my stomach until he lifted my shirt and gazed at my belly. Jake looked back up at me, a giant smile on his face - happiness radiating from every pore on his body as our eyes connected. "I never thought I could get any luckier. I never thought I could be any happier."

Touched by his words, I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand and cupped his chin with the other. "Oh, Jake." I felt the same, but I didn't need to tell him, to verbalize it. He already knew.

"I love you, Bella. I love you more than I ever thought possible." Jake bent down and bathed my stomach in kisses. He let loose a deep guttural laugh, clinging fiercely to me and continuing to kiss me and whisper praises and promises across my stomach.

"I love you, Jacob." I sighed. His radiating warmth and happiness spread throughout me. I was almost surprised rays of sun weren't bouncing off the walls in our bedroom. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and closed my eyes. Jake was right, I was happier than I ever thought possible.

I was in love.

I was at peace.


End file.
